Only For You
by CaptainRaz
Summary: A random fluff about Eomer and Lothiriel, because there aren't enough out there. Eomer doubts Lothiriel's intentions in marrying him.


Only For You

Eomer woke up and looked wonderingly at the beautiful creature still sleeping in his arms. Everything had happened far too fast for him. Barely four months ago he was merely the new King of Rohan trying to get to grips with his new duties; now he was a married man. Not that he cared one jot.

Eomer remembered fondly that it had all begun with a simple comment to Eowyn that he thought the Princess of Dol Amroth beautiful. That had sent his sister into a frenzy of matchmaking, and through it all Eomer found himself rapidly falling in love with the wonderfully intelligent and beautiful woman he was being set up with.

And last night had confirmed everything; he was hopelessly in love with Lothiriel. He would do anything for her. He could only hope that she felt the same. Yes, she had agreed to the match without any complaint, but she had never given Eomer any indication about how she felt. Was it possible her intentions had merely been political?

He tucked a lock of hair lovingly behind her ear, doubt leaving him for one precious moment. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, stubborn, and unpredictable and he loved her; only her.

At last Eomer became aware of a pair of eyes looking uncertainly up at him. All he wanted to do was kiss away the doubt.

"Good morning," was all he could think of to say.

"Good morning," replied Lothiriel politely. Eomer wanted to scream from the formality of her tone.

"Is that all the greeting you give your husband?" asked Eomer.

"How would my lord wish to be greeted?" asked Lothiriel, frowning.

"By his name, for a start," said Eomer, perhaps a little too bluntly.

They lapsed into an unhealthy silence and Eomer grew increasingly more desperate to find a way to break the awkward quiet; desperate for an idea, he started tickling her. Lothiriel screeched as strong fingers brushed over sensitive skin and found the most sensitive places.

"Eomer, stop it," gasped Lothiriel between laughs. Eomer merely laughed and redoubled his efforts.

A few moments later Eomer found himself atop his wife, both breathing hard from laughing. Eomer brushed the end of his nose against Lothiriel's and looked deep into her eyes. He said the first thing that came to his head. "I love you." His whisper was barely perceptible.

"What did you say?" asked Lothiriel.

Eomer shifted so that he lay at Lothiriel's side, looking into her eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "Lothiriel, do you not love me, or will you not?"

Lothiriel looked long and hard into Eomer's eyes. Could it be that she saw love and tenderness in this battle hardened man, for surely that was a sign of weakness? Then she looked deeper and saw that he was afraid; afraid that she could not love him. And then awoke in her a sudden desire to protect this man who would bare his soul to her, and she realised what she had felt all along. "You fool," she whispered, enfolding him in her arms "You complete and utter fool, Eomer. How could I not love you?"

The only answer she received was the fire from her husband's lips as he kissed her. Lothiriel deepened the kiss and pulled Eomer atop of her with surprisingly strong arms. Eomer looked down at her with wonder in his eyes, silently seeking permission.

Then he bit back a groan as she guided him into her. Pleasure grew until Lothiriel thought that she could take no more and then she screamed as they both felt release.

Eomer rested his sweat filmed forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile, and Eomer knew that she meant it.

They lay there for some time, drinking in each other's presence, feeling their pulses slow, feeling their hearts beat as one. Then Eomer chuckled quietly.

"What?" Lothiriel asked.

"You do realise that we will have to get up sometime soon?"

Lothiriel sighed contentedly. "Aye, but soon is not now. And until we absolutely have to get up I am quite content to lie here in your arms."

"Me too," whispered Eomer sleepily.

And so they fell asleep in each other's arms, both secure in their new-found love. Neither cared that in a few hours someone would be banging on their door insisting that the King of Rohan had duties to do.

At that moment, all that mattered was each other.


End file.
